Pint stains
by DraXXter
Summary: Cana is forced to the stage of Fairy Tail. Songfic of sorts. Let me know how I did :D


I don't own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

**Singing**

* * *

It was normal evening in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Rowdy mages were fighting, laughing and drinking in one. Only the times when somebody braved the ridicule of others and went to perform in the stage could make the crowd grow silent. Cana watched as Gajeel tried to perform one of his dreaded songs and was met with booing and tossing of various items on stage.

"_Idiot, but I guess slayers don't give up_" She thought and drank the pint empty while twirling her fingers on the stains her pint's had left at the table.

She looked to see if Mira was close enough to be shouted at but it seemed luck wasn't on her side tonight. Cana made her way to the counter and poured herself another pint. She was just about to take the first sip when there was a slap in her head.

"Alright, who was that?" She shouted and turned around only to see an angry Mirajane.

"M-mira. What's the problem now?" She asked even if she knew very well what had enraged the white-haired mage.

"How many times do I need to tell you that the bar is off-limits to you?" She asked and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You weren't here and I needed a refill." Cana said and took another sip, knowing that she had the demon in the corner now.

"And that makes it alright for you to go alone in the bar?" Mirajane asked with annoyance.

"W-well no, but what was I supposed to do?" Cana said and pleaded the gods that Mira wouldn't ban her from drinking again.

"Wait for me. You know that I'm never that far from the bar anyway." Mira said and went to her usual place behind the counter. She checked that Cana hadn't taken the more expensive drinks.

"I'll forgive you if you do one thing from me." Mira said when she found out that Cana had indeed only took beer.

"What's that then?" Cana asked feeling slightly terrified. Nothing that Mira thought would be a good trade ment anything good for her.

"You haven't used the stage even once, so you'll go up there and sing. You can choose the song." Mira said flatly, not giving Cana the choice of backing out.

"Isn't there anything else I could do?" The brown-haired woman answered, not really wanting to make a fool of herself in front of the others.

"Not if you want to keep drinking here." Mira said with glee. She knew that Cana was forced to sing now as she was too lazy to go to the bars in the town.

"Fine. Youre twisting my arm in this, hope you feel guilty when they boo me out of stage." Cana said with a deflated tone.

"Now what song are you going to sing?" Mira asked and took a booklet where the performances were placed so she would know who's turn it was and when.

"Just play the instrumental from the Jukebox record 164C, that's all it needs." Cana said and went backstage with a pint in hand. She needed all the encouragement she could get. When she got to where she was supposed to wait, she took the pocketflask from her bikini and drank it empty with one gulp.

"_Thank god I had this, otherwise this would be horrible._"

The mages of Fairy Tail were about to start a new brawl when all the lights went out in the guildhall. They wondered what was happening when one spotlight came on and pointed at Mirajane who was standing in the stage. She tapped the microphone to test that it was on and could be heard across the guild.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Fairy Tail. We have rare treat for you tonight. There is someone new coming to show her talents.

Give your all to the one and only CANA ALBERONA!" She shouted as the curtains rose and revealed a drunken Cana swaying in the spotlight. She waved at the crowd with a smile and slowly walked to the microphone. Mirajane pointed a finger to the jukebox in the corner and catchy rock tune came out.

The mages looked at the drunken Cana, not believing their eyes. Some of them talked to each other about their resident drunk being too drunk to sing. They all fell silent when Cana started to sing with a clear voice that seemed to reverberate in their souls and bring memories back to life.

**My hands have grasped the handels of many pints**

**in this colorful life of mine.**

**Many of the pints went down nice and easy,**

**even if it was bitter to swallow.**

**Every pint leaves a stain in the table**

**and for every stain there is a memory.**

**I know the stains of my pints.**

Cana had closed her eyes when she started to sing and as she opened them, she was surprised that everyone was staring at her in silence with their jaws on the floor.

**Many were downed in the company of friends**

**as the merriment traveled across the foam.**

**Many has the memory of cold and sorrow,**

**as the sadness closed my mouth.**

**If stains of gray comes from the pint,**

**it would be best to pay and leave.**

**I know the stains of my pints.**

**Surely in the froth there has been**

**many memories of warmth and tenderness.**

**Unforgettable is such a pint,**

**It's a good as it gets.**

**The stain might be a happy one then.**

**It doesn't blame, only makes the mind grow brittle.**

**I know the stains of my pints.**

**In the pubs of life you get used to change,**

**and the pint might seem tempting.,**

**Even if it is fresh as can be and frothing nicely,**

**you can find the dregs under your tongue.**

**The stain in the table let's me know,**

**that the hit the of the disappointment is much more than it ever was.**

**I know the stains of my pint.**

**But I'll always empty my pint,**

**even if the froth can't be predicted.**

**Maybe its joy that sings in the froth,**

**making the pint seem weightless.**

**If the pint leaves a dark stain in the table,**

**maybe the next one replaces it with brilliance.**

**I know the stains of my pint.**

There was an unbroken silence as Cana finished the song. Cana was staring nervously at the group, she had lost herself in the song and was hoping that she hadn't made a fool of herself. She hadn't wanted to do this but she also didn't want to be called bad now that she had been forced to do this. She was just about to tell them to say something when a cheer loud enough to be heard across Magnolia came from the crowd.

"Awesome Cana!"

"I didn't know you could sing!"

"Why haven't you done this before?"

"Sing another one, sing another one!"

Cana was overwhelmed at the reception she got and fled the stage with the cheer still going on.

"See, it wasn't that bad." Mirajane said as she caught Cana running from the stage.

"You owe me your most expensive stuff. This is more than enough for that and as an apology." Cana said and drank the pint empty.

* * *

The song was translated from Finnish so it might sound a bit clunky. It's a good song in Finnish and made me think of Cana, this is why I wrote this. Well, it wouldn't leave me alone to be honest. Let me know if ya liked it.

-DraXXter-


End file.
